Shadows
Shadows - A guild in Gothic. They are the spies, and agents of the Old Camp. They can be promoted to Guards or Fire Mages. Gothic 'Position in the Old Camp' This guild's representatives are above diggers, but have less power than guards. Their counterparts are Rouges and Novices. Everyone who did not fight for Gomez durning the uprising had to join them first. Shadows are thieves, traders or hunters. They also perform tasks given to them by ore barons. They are smart and resourceful. Some of them(like Scatty or Fisk) are wealthier than guards. They live in the outer ring with diggers. If a shadow serves long enough or has done something great, he will have an option to join guards or become a fire mage. As opposed to diggers, they are more skilled at fighting. 'Inside Hierarchy' Diego is the most important and influential shadow, as he is a leader of the faction. Other influential mmbers are Whistler, Sly, Scatty - who's running an arena, Fingers - one of the best thieves in the colony, traders Fisk and Dexter, and the boss of the Old Mine - Ian. Becoming a Shadow Every digger that wants to join shadows has to find himself someone who will take care of them, and will explain the rules to them. Then one must fulfill two conditions: Pass the Test of Faith, then get an approval from influential members. When one meets these conditions, a last test awaits them - talking to Gomez in order to convince him that you are an useful asset to the camp. If the talk was successful, a new shadow is given a Shadow Dress to mark his membership in the camp. Gear Shadows usually have short swords(like Farmer's Defense), and for long distance fights or for hunting - short bows(like Field Bow). They have two types of armor: *Shadow Dress - Standard dress worn by majority of them. It is given to the player by Raven right after successfull talk with Gomez. It's mainly made out of material, but also feature a leather parts. It also consists of long, leather boots. Dominating color is red, which is associated with the Old Camp, but it also has gray square parts. *Shadow Armor - Armor worn only by two influential shadows - Diego and Scatty. Theoritically every shadow can but this armor from Diego for 1200 ore. Is made out of materlia, but also has metal parts. It also consists of leather and metallic gloves, and a big, long leather boots. Just as with regular dress, red is the dominating color with gray square parts. Shadows *'Diego '- Leader of the faction and friend of the hero. He puts the player through the Test if Faith, and later helps him in the Troll Canyon. *'Scatty' - He runs the arena. Many people(like Fletcher) are in debt to Scatty. In order to impress him, the player has to fight on his arena. *'Fingers' - One of the most skilled thieves in the colony. He wants the hero to up his thief skills. He is teaching pick locking and pick pocketing, which requires sneaking skill than can be learned from Cavalorn. *'Dexter' - A trader. He is selling swamp weed, potions, lock picks and maps. He tasks the hero with getting a potion recipe from Cor Kalom. *'Fisk' - Another trader. He is mainly selling weapons and digger trousers. For unknown reasons he is in conflict with Whistler. *'Whistler' - Enthusiast of ornamented weapons. He gives the hero a quest ivolving buying a sword from Fisk. *'Sly - '''He asks the player to find Nek and to bring his amulet. *'Ian''' - Boss of the Old Mine. In order to let the player raid minecrawler hive, he tells him to find a new cogwheel first. *'Santino - '''Trader in the Old Mine. He sells arrows, bolts and healing potions. *'Alberto''' - Trader in the Old Mine. He sells healing potions and food. *'''Cavalorn - '''A hunter living outside the Old Camp. He is selling bows and crossbows. The player can learn sneaking from him. He is also teaching archery. Gothic II and Gothic II: Night of the Raven After the barrier had fallen, this fraction ceased to exist and its members went their own ways. Diego went to the city to warn paladins about the dragons, but he got arrested and assigned to Silverstro's ore mining group. Scatty, Fisk and Dexter joined Raven and became the bandits on the swamp of Jarkendar. Cavalorn became a member of the Circle of Water. The rest probably did not survive the barrier or joined minor bandit groups. Gallery Rączka_(Gothic_I)(by_Lother).png| ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎Whistler - One of the best thieves in the colony Scatty_(Gothic_I)_(by_Wojciech_Wawrzyńczak).png| ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎‏‏‎Scatty - Intendant of the only arena in the colony 222222.png| ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎‏‏‎ ‏‏‎Fisk - One of the richests amongst shadows Cavalorn_(Gothic_I)_(by_SpY).png| ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎ ‏‏‎Cavalorn - One of the best hunters in the colony Category:Guilds